Afterwards
by Sea Star Swag
Summary: Reincarnated as a baby in the Naruto world, Deidara finds a baby and the Akatsuki take her in as family. How will the Akatsuki react to the new family member and who will she get along with the most?
1. Chapter 1

**okay this Is My first story here on I hope You like it. It Is titled afterwards I don't own Naruto it would even really exist if i did nobody would be making awesome fanfics that give Me lots if feels So let's get on with the show. please So i know that people actually like My stories comment even if You don't have an account You can still comment. please follow my account and this story also please like it too.**

**afterwards: Chapter One**

The zombie apocalypse has been spreading around the world a lot for the past couple years lately. Me and my friends have been fighting for survival. My name doesn't matter but i guess i should tell you anyway. It's Courtney. Ghetto ass name i know. I have grey hair and grey eyes...I'm color blind so i don't know what it really is. In my group it consists of three guys and well me. Most people are terrified of this but we get really excited we are gamers of course.

They are sleeping right now while i keep watch. There was a sound beside me which made me jump and a grabbed my shot gun and shot whatever it was and there it was a dead zombie lying beside me. Suddenly i felt pain in the back of my head tears formed as i turned around and saw Mike with a gun in his hand as his lips moved as if he was scared but i couldn't hear what he said. Everything went black...

Yet white formed around me. For somehow i could see colors which meant what i thought it meant...i had died. "that idiot...He thought i was a zombie and that the zombie was me dead." Suddenly all my memories flooded big screens around me and slowly disintegrated. As they disappeared out of my mind, my body began to shrink and go younger until it was all black again.

All that could be heard were the screams of a baby that seemed almost one. It was quite annoying. A blonde teen ran over and picked it up. It was naked and it was a girl with beautiful orange hair and brown eyes. The boy cradled her softly and began rocking her. Another man came over and asked " brat what do you think you are doing?" He had brown eyes and red hair. The blonde glared and walked over to him giving him the child as he ripped part of his cloak apart and wrapped her in it.

"isn't she cute Danna?" The red head shrugged giving the child back to him. "I'm bringing her to leader" they began walking to their base. They were Sasori and Deidara two Akatsuki members. Deidara was eight teen and had blonde hair down to his mid back and half of it was in a ponytail with a fringe covering his left blue eye. Sasori was around the age of twenty and was a red head with soft auburn eyes.

They walked into a cave and it slowly became like a house. "mission completed!" Deidara yelled. A purpled hair woman walked over to them and raised an eyebrow when she saw the child in Deidara's hands. She scooped her into her hands and smiled. Deidara could already tell that she liked her. "I'm going to tell leader that the mission is done." The woman nodded ticking the baby's stomach.

The woman's name was Konan. She had bluish purple hair and orange eyes and a paper rose in her hair. She was the co-leader of the organization. She jumped when she heard someone yell you brought what into here?! Suddenly there was smoke around her and there stood the leader. He had orange hair just like the child and eyes that were purple and were known as the Rennegan. His name was Pein. " can we keep her" Konan squeaked out.  
" no. We have enough people to deal with in here. "people walked over surrounding them and someone picked the child up from Konan's arms. It was Orochimaru. The baby became quite and giggles quietly in his arms. Konan was shocked and took the baby from the snake man.

"i say we keep her" Orochimaru stated. "She seems to like me a bit" he chuckles. Konan nodded handing the child to Pein. The baby squeaked and raised her pudgy arms in the air. A smile curled around the male ginger's mouth. From above him another person took her from him. This time it was kisame. He was blue skinned and had many shark like features. He sat down on the closest couch in the room.

"I think so too." Kisame says as Deidara walked back in and snatched the child before kisame was about to give her to Itachi. He glared at the Uchiha. And held the baby close to his chest.

"You will not touch her un. "he walked to his room to put her in some decent clothes as he heard all of the then bickering if they should keep her. Lots of yelling were heard as he sat on his bed with the baby in his lap as he took apart his shirt and began sewing so she wouldn't be naked all the time and wouldn't be cold at night.

His door whipped open and it was Konan and she yelled into the hall, "8 out of 11 say yes you guys are out ranked so she stays." She smiled sweetly and stay beside Dei, "you found her so you get to name her okay?" He nodded and continued to sew. Names flooded his mind and at the same time people flooded his room. He growled and yelled,

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM HMM!" the baby began to cry and Deidara frowned picking her up and putting her clothes on. "sorry Omiki..." He smiled that was her name. Omiki. He walked over to the kitchen and took out some milk and warmed it up getting ready to feed her. But she had already fallen asleep. I will just save it for later.  
A whole month has passed and Deidara is basically the mother of Omiki. He feeds her and changes her diapers. He still doesn't let Itachi touch her and is always scolding Hidan to be careful when feeding her. Even though Pein didn't want her there he has gotten very close and even let's her sleep in his bed.

Even though no one ever wanted her to be by Orochimaru allot she was the most giggly when she was around him. She was truly the only who cared for him. She would climb out of her crib in the middle of the night and crawl over to his room to keep him company while he worked. And that's where she was right now. Asleep in his bed while he worked on an experiment. He always had a thought of working on her but even he couldn't harm the young one.

It was only the afternoon and she was napping. A knock was heard and Orochimaru stood up to get the door. It was Kisame, "i was told to wake her up and for you to come down to eat." He nodded and pointed at the sleeping child. Kisame picked up Omiki and strolled over to the kitchen. He sat down and put her in her high chair and Konan skipped over with a bottle to feed her.

One after another everyone came in, gave Omiki a kiss on the forehead, served themselves food and sat down in the living room or in the kitchen beside Kisame and Omiki. "Oro!" The base went quite. "Oro! Oro!" Omiki pounded her fists on her little table. The snake man chuckled and walked over to her. She giggled and clapped her hands in a happy manner as if she was proud of her self.

He picked her up and grabbed her bottle. She repeated herself even louder and a sniffle was heard as if somebody was crying. Even Omiki had gone quite. Everyone looked over at Konan and she was the one who was crying. "s-sorry...I'm just happy..." Omiki opened her and out for Konan to pick her up and hug her. In one swift move she did just that. "My baby girl just spoke!" Konan didn't even care that her first word was Orochimaru's name she just was happy that she would be able to talk fully soon.

Everyone for the next week kept trying to make her talk and say their names especially Konan she wanted her to call her mama but every time she did she said "Ma...Maru! Oromaru! Orochimaru!" Konan frowned and picked her up walking to the kitchen. She put her in her high chair making herself lunch and getting Omiki a bottle. "Maru…Ma...maru?" Omiki looked around the kitchen. Everyone was on missions and she could sense that her favorite person wasn't there.

She began sobbing and threw the bottle at Konan causing it to spill everywhere as she yelled, "Mama i want Oro!" Konan glared and was about to scold Omiki until...  
"what did you say...?" Konan picked up the crying child and smiled running outside to find Pein and tell him what she had just said...even if that meant running into an important meeting. "Oi guess what never mind i won't even let you guess cause my baby girl just said mama how do you feel about that because she hasn't said papa yet so boom roasted!" Pein looked at her weirdly. Then pointed at the people in the meeting. They were important people of Amegakure.

"i never knew you and angel were in that kind of relationship." Konan and Pein flushed bright pink. "aha now you're blushing!" They began laughing one of the women stood up and looked at Omiki. "She does look like you Kami-sama." Omiki giggled and waved at all of them.

Konan was in trouble for that because rumors flew all around Amegakure for the next couple days. Even all the Akatsuki made fun of them for it but suffered allot of consequences like having to bathe, feed, change diapers, and clean anything that dealt with Omiki but they didn't mind because it gave them time to child even more with the young child.

Since Konan had gotten in trouble she had stayed home taking care of Omiki and had discussed birthdays allot. even though they hadn't had her for a whole year Deidara had found her around they age of one and she would need one any way. and they would never have to tell her about her being found since she did look like Pein. Well now she had been making several cakes trying to see which one would be the best for her little omiki while the said child was in her high chair. "what kind of cake would you like honey?" Omiki blew a spit bubble happily giggling. Konan smiled kissing her forehead putting another cake in the oven.

everyone was on missions and Pein was in the living room organizing papers. out of the corner of her eye Konan saw omiki lift her pudgy arms in the air as if she was reaching out for something. there was a dark figure in front of omiki and out of omiki's mouth she whispered a small 'Papa.' Konan's eyes widened as she frowned and said, "Yahi..." the dark figure disappeared almost instantly and Konan fell to the floor crying. Pein heard the thump she created and ran over to her.

"What happened?" Konan clinged to him tightly and began sobbing into his chest and omiki frowned going silent. Pein also frowned and began petting the top of Konan's head picking her up and walking to their room. Konan quietly said something as he put her down on the bed to rest. "huh?" he hadn't heard her properly.

"She saw him...i saw him..." Pein Raised an eyebrow. "She saw Yahiko Nagato!" the truth about Pein was that he was Konan's childhood friend in her lover's body. Pein's real name was Nagato and Her lover's was Yahiko. Yahiko had died to protect them and Omiki had just seen his spirit. Konan eventually cried herself to sleep and Nagato had walked back to the kitchen to keep an eye on the cakes for Konan and another on omiki.

he smiled at omiki and picked her up and began feeding her. "He was nice to you was he?" Omiki nodded and cupped the bottle holding it for herself. "The cake should be done soon...i wonder how many she burnt." Nagato was an expert at cooking while Konan was not he was the one who made all the food but Konan would take credit for it so she wouldn't feel bad for lacking cooking skills and so none of the other members would laugh at their leader. he walked to the garbage and saw ten different cakes all burnt. he sighed throwing the trash outside so somebody would put it to waste.

When he was throwing it away he saw two figures coming towards him. By the chakra he could tell that it was Orochimaru and someone else. he left the door opened so he could enter again and walked to omiki rushing to take the cake out before anyone could see him. Lucky for him Orochimaru didn't even go by the kitchen but that was also unlucky because that made omiki very upset and she started wailing. With a sigh he walked over to Orochimaru and handed him the crying child. she went silent once she saw the other person.

he had round glasses and silver hair like Hidan's. Orochimaru put omiki beside the teenager. "Omiki this is Kabuto." Kabuto kneeled down in front of the child and smiled ruffling her orange locks. she screamed and spit in his face. Orochimaru frowned and picked her up flicking her nose in a scolding way. "Sorry she doesn't like new people." Omiki glared at Kabuto in a defensive way. Orochimaru was hers and nobody would take him away from  
her especially some weird teenager.

Kabuto frowned and wiped his glasses clean. putting omiki back down Orochimaru opened up a door which led into another room that only he knew about...well and omiki did too but she is too young to remember it when she gets older he hopes. the room was long and it seemed to go into Deidara's and Sasori's Room yet it really didn't. There were tanks in there and other people who were hooked up to wires lots of wires. Omiki crawled over to Orochimaru clawing at him so he would pick her up. He gave in to the child's behavior  
Kabuto explored around the layer like room and examined every little thing. Once Orochimaru sat down he took omiki away from the snake man even though it caused her to throw a fit and put her on the ground. quickly he knocked Orochimaru to the ground and began punching him with his bare hands. his face became distorted as Kabuto kept throwing punches. Punch after punch blood splattered over his face and the walls around him. he screamed "You killed my mother!" He began crying and the punches he was throwing slowly came to a stop. Omiki had blood all over her face and she started crying thinking that her favorite person was just killed. The body he had attacked was dead for sure but another body formed out of it. It was Orochimaru and when she noticed it her cries stopped.

"so strong." Kabuto jumped up scared then the world had gone black for him. Orochimaru picked him and hooked him up to some wires and left the room to his bedroom. He began wiping the blood off of Omiki's face and held her tightly trying to calm her down for she was shocked and didn't understand how he was alive even though he had just died in front of her eyes. "Let's go play okay?" Omiki nodded and held onto the cloak he was wearing. Orochimaru walked to the play room and saw kisame on the floor building things for decoration. "She is all yours." Kisame picked her up and smiled as she pulled on his cheeks and kissed them.

"Kisa!" She giggled rolling on the floor then sitting up. Kisame went silent she was growing right in front of him. soon she would be walking and talking real words. This was one of the steps of growing up she had already completed speaking tiny words and now she could sit. He put the decorations away and got out some paper and paints. He dipped her fingers in the paint and scribbled them on the paper teaching her how to make finger paintings. But she was doing the complete opposite. She was pouring the paint in her hair and drawing on Kisame's face. He sighed letting the baby do as she he couldn't wait for the little shit to grow up.

**yahoo! that was the very first chapter of Afterwards i hoped you guys liked it. Remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! please follow the story and favorite it too. i promise you won't regret it. . well thank you guys sooooooo much for reading my bull shit!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys! You don't understand how happy I am about this I already got people reading this. I don't know the words to express my feeling right now but I probably could get a lot of gifs for it. Well here is after wards chapter two.**

**I don't own Naruto nor will I ever will I only own Omiki.**

**Well please review and follow and favorite. Could you even tell your friends about it if they have fan fic accounts I would like that allot.**

A month had past and everyone had agreed on a date for Omiki to have a birthday. Today. March first the day Itachi had joined the Akatsuki. Everyone was putting up decorations around the base and the people of Amegakure had heard from Konan and they were helping decorate the village. It was a special day for everyone. Yet Nagato had sent everyone on missions that should take about three hours at the minimum to complete just so he could bake cakes for everyone and by everyone he meant all of Amegakure. He was kind of showing that he was a good kage and the town's people liked it.

Omiki was drawing with Konan while he was baking several cakes. Konan wanted to keep the young one distracted to it would be a real surprise for her. While Omiki was scribbling down on the sheet of paper Konan stood up and checked on Nagato. He had baked over twenty cakes and he had two more to make. She smiled and nodded sitting down right beside the baby girl. By the time the last two cakes were finished one after another the members rushed inside to finish up the decorating. It was a big help since everything went much quicker with the twelve of them helping.

While everyone was helping Kabuto kept trying to earn Omiki's trust but failed miserably. Omiki just had a deep hatred for him. Itachi noticed it and frowned running over to them and flicking her on the nose. "Omiki be nice." She pouted and spit at Kabuto. Itachi sighed and apologized. Kabuto frowned fixing his glasses and refused to back down to a mere child. If she could like somebody as strange as Orochimaru why couldn't she like him? He grunted and picked her up even though she began to throw a hissy fit. But she stopped the second she took a whiff of his scent.

"Bannilla..." She had learned different scents from Konan. She would always ask the young child what perfume she should wear.

...

_"Omiki! Which one." Konan took out two different perfumes and sprayed each one on a different piece of paper. She then put one up to Omiki's nose. "Orange" than the other "Or vanilla"? Omiki liked the scents they made her feel like Nagato was making cookies. Omiki pointed at the second one and smiled._

_"Banilla!" She clapped her hands a lot giggling, "Bannilla!" Konan smiled and sprayed the perfume around her body and picked up the child and began walking to the kitchen._

Omiki clung onto Kabuto tightly liking the scent he was giving off. Kabuto smiled and pet her hair sitting down on the couch. But when he did that she snapped. Omiki started screaming not liking the touch of this strange person. Deidara ran as if his life depended on it. He swept Omiki into his hands and glared at Kabuto, "Can't you see that she doesn't like you hmm?" Kabuto frowned as he saw Omiki calm down in Deidara's arms.

It was pointless to keep trying. Kabuto nodded and stood up walking away. Deidara grunted and walked into his room. On the carpet there was a container of frosting and some clay scattered everywhere. He put her down and began working on a sculpture. Omiki crawled over to some of the scattered clay and put it in the frosting when Deidara wasn't looking.

"DEIDARA WHERE IS THE FROSTING I JUST BOUGHT!" he heard Konan yell from the kitchen. He jumped up and took the frosting he was about to eat and ran over giving it to Konan with Omiki in his arms. "Thank you. This one is for us." There were about thirty cupcakes on the table. Konan took the frosting away from him and put food coloring in it making it bright purple and orange. She carefully spread the frosting on each of the cupcakes and put them on the counter.

The party was going to start so Konan made sure that Nagato wouldn't make it rain so everyone could get cake. She went outside and handed each family cake and brought Omiki with her so they could see the so called daughter of 'god' and his angel. Omiki liked seeing everyone they were so nice. But she didn't even know that Kabuto was looking at her through a window. "Why does she like them and not me…?" His voice was soaked in envy.

After the cakes were sent out the Akatsuki celebrated inside. Omiki had a pointed party hat on and so did Hidan. Konan had probably taken over two hundred pictures of everyone. Handing a cupcake to everyone Omiki clapped and with a final and loud clap the cupcakes exploded. the first culprit was Deidara. "It wasn't me yeah!" Konan had a glare locked onto him. If looks could kill Deidara would be receiving a slow and painful death with lemon juice to make the cuts hurt even worse.

"Bang!" Omiki screeched causing the last cupcake to explode in her face. This was all Omiki's fault. a frown curled onto Sasori's mouth. he was furious she was becoming like Deidara. huffing he stomped away to his room and slammed the door. Omiki raised an eyebrow and climbed out of her high chair crawling over to his room and pounded on the door. "Sasowi? Sasowiiiiiii...SASOWIIIIIIIII!" She kept screaming wanting the puppet master to come back out. but he just ignored her which cause her to start silently crying, " I...I hate you!" She stood up and tried to walk away but tumbled over her own two feet and fell to the ground sobbing.

a thump was heard from above everyone in the kitchen. The first person to run to see what happened was Deidara. When he saw her on the ground he ran to pick her up and glared at the door. "Danna what did you do to her hmm?" Nothing was heard from Sasori he was building a puppet. "Whatever you did you will regret this un" Nobody had heard a word from Sasori ever since.

...

a whole month had passed and still nobody had heard a word from Sasori. he wouldn't come down stairs for anything he would stay in the room building puppets. Everyone worried about him especially Omiki. she would sit outside the door waiting for him. she would stay there for hours until she fell asleep. Konan became furious about this nobody was allowed to hurt her baby girl's feelings like this. Collapsing into paper she knocked down his door and punched him in the face. "GO APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW! you are acting so childish...why are you being like this any way?"

Sasori rubbed his cheek. his head was one of the only things that was real and that could feel pain. He frowned and shook his head. "She is going to be like brat..." he pointed at a pile of clay. the frowned deepened and Konan sighed dragging him to the sleeping Omiki. she had cried so much that she barely had any energy to do anything. Sasori sat down beside the sleeping child and picked her up kissing her head. he softly apologized not wanting to wake her up. Konan smiled and left the room and saw Deidara leaning on the wall with his arm crossed over his chest.

"That's what he was scared of...baka un." Konan smiled and closed the door walking away from the two, no three artists. but she slightly had fear build up. When Omiki would grow up she too would argue about what art really is. her headaches would multiply at an accelerated rate oh boy Konan's life was going to be hell.

**okay that is the end of the chapter. please review! And tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay people here is chapter three sorry if it is short compared to the other chapters that I have written. please review like crazy and follow and favorite. I don't own Naruto so why should I have to say it it's obvious that I don't.**

Times have gone by ever so quickly. Each year was harder than the last. But Omiki was four now her walking skills are as great as her cursing skills which she gets from who else, Hidan. Kabuto had been with them for about three years but Omiki still refuses to trust him.

She was now walking to Orochimaru's room to help him with another experiment. For a four year old she was very intelligent in the science branch of knowledge. She even said she wanted to be a scientist more than a ninja. She had learned how to use a scalpel how to revive an animal like her last pet that had lost a limb from Deidara exploding the room

When she opened the door she saw Orochimaru getting ready to hop out of a window. "what...what are you doing?" Orochimaru walked over to her and patted her head softly. He tightly hugged her and whispered into her ear softly words only she understood. Quickly he ran out of the window and Omiki tried following after him but the jump was too high for her to survive.

She began crying as she yelled for him. He was leaving. He was leaving. Without her. "Take me with you!" A blood curdling scream woke up Konan and the others. In fear she stormed over to see if she was hurt. She saw Omiki half way out the window about to fall screaming words she couldn't understand. Picking her out of the window she saw Kabuto and Orochimaru fleeing.

"That bastard..."Konan muttered as Omiki kept screaming and crying for him to come back.

That's when all the bad things began.

Omiki had been quite never speaking a weird to anyone. She wouldn't even hum or sing a lullaby. No laughs no giggles. Her eyes seemed soulless and there was nothing that anyone could do about it. Hidan would try to annoy her so she would at least curse at him but that was another failed attempt.

"I don't even understand why you fucking care about that dumb ass. Nobody else gave a fuck about him." Hidan said as he walked over to the fridge. That was all it took to make her snap. Omiki ran over and took the katana from Itachi and threw it right at his head. Itachi was very surprised at this. That katana was light for him but it has to be heavy for her. She fell to the ground crying and Hidan yelled in pain.

Her shoulder became dislocated. Itachi got up and gently picked her up walking to his room to heal the out of placed bone. Even though he was worried about Omiki he smiled. She was strong she was going to be a great ninja and he would help. once she would be able to move her arm properly Her training would begin.

Of course that day was now today.

Omiki was very excited about training She thought that if she became strong enough Orochimaru would come back and love her the same way he did before. She had woken up super early to wake Itachi up so they could go outside and train and then maybe she could get kisame to teach her how to swim. in the process of waking up Itachi she made Kisame fall of his bed.

"...Omiki what do you think you are doing being up?" Kisame asked yawning and picking her up into his strong blue arms. he looked over at his sleeping partner. his hair was out of his usual low ponytail and he looked as if Him only fourteen which was only a couple years younger than he is. he smiled and covered him in a blanket. Omiki had already answered him but he was too focused on Itachi. he put Omiki back down and sat down on the floor brushing her ginger locks.

"why won't Itachi wake up?" he was shocked. that was the first time he heard omiki talk in over a month. he shrugged and braided her hair. "Kisa...how do you know how to do my hair like that? did you have a girl you loved?" Kisame flushed light purple yes purple. he smiled at the thought.

"yes I did...she was my teammate and the only person who wasn't scared of me." Omiki turned around on his lap and cupped his face. she kissed his cheek.

"but You aren't scary Kisa. you are nice. ...what happened to her?" Kisame smiled hugging the child. she was the second one to not be scared of him. even the rest of the Akatsuki was at least a bit scared. he frowned still hugging Omiki.

"She died protecting me...promise me you won't be a ninja I don't want you to be hurt." was all Kisame said before standing.

"too late Kisame." Itachi had woken up and had already fixed his mid back length hair. Kisame frowned as Omiki let go of him and ran over to Itachi to give him a hug. of course the Uchiha hugged back. he yawned in the process of picking her up and running outside. he was going to teach her the hard things first so something so amateur as a kage bushin would be too easy and she would be able to make thousands.

of course that would have to start off with chakra control. "Omiki when you hurt Hidan with my sword did you feel anything warm and fuzzy in your hand?" Omiki nodded playing and drawing in the dirt. "try to feel it again but bring it to your feet or your hands okay. tell me if You feel tired okay?" Omiki stood up and tried to get angry because that's what triggered her chakra to be Able to hurt Hidan at all. Nothing was working and she became frustrated and kicked the ground. it split and a huge chunk of dirt hit her in the forehead causing it to bleed.

Itachi chuckled and cleaned off the little cut. "There you go now try something less destructive like let's walk on the water." Omiki's eyes widened in amazement. she never knew that she would be able to do such a thing wow this training was going to be awesome

**okay thank You for reading my little story don't forget to fav follow and review. that's all I ask for so please do it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**wow I wonder if anyone is actually reading this shit. apparently there has been a lot of views for this story and if You are please comment even if you don't have an account please comment. don't forget to favorite and follow. I do not own Naruto I only own omiki. let the show begin!**

Training was hard for omiki but for Itachi too. Every time she would get four steps onto the water she would fall right in and freak out seeing that she couldn't swim. Every day after Konan fed her she would run out side and keep trying. Today was nice out and it wasn't raining so it was her lucky day. The river that she would train by was right beside the tower where pein would work at. Every morning she would say good morning and go to train. Pein knew about her training and was very supportive about it but he knew that Konan wouldn't be so he kept it a secret from her. He was able to keep an eye out for her through the windows of his office and throughout his meetings. he waved to her and she began sprinting towards the river

There was people there people she didn't know. She was scared but she had to train she had to bring Orochimaru back. That was the whole point of doing this training. Omiki took off her shoes and pants so that she was just in her underwear and a big t shirt like always. She ran as far as she could before slipping in the water. When she surfaced for air the people laughed at her. She climbed out of the water and ran over to them. "who the hell do you think you're laughing at?" She shouted. They continued to laugh and omiki threw a chunk of dirt at their faces.

"Now you did it!" One of them yelled wiping the mud off of his face. He socked her right in the gut. She yelped clutching her stomach. They began kicking and punching her. Suddenly the attacks came to a stop and the bloodied omiki looked up. There stood Pein holding the kids.

"Honey are you okay?" He bent down and hugged omiki gently. She began crying. She was weak how could she bring him back of she was this weak. "You..." Pein stood up still holding his baby girl. " you will be punished for harming my daughter." You could hear all of them gulp in fear.

"P...papa...please don't...it was my fault." Omiki spit out. She didn't want these people to hate her more than they already did... "I started it...just heal me before mommy c-"

"What the hell happened to my baby girl?!" Konan yelled floating in the air with her delicate wings. She scooped down and picked up omiki from Pein's arms. "explain now Nagato!" Pein had made the kids go home quickly.

"she was training..." Pein took away omiki and summoned his dog to bring omiki back to the base. " She wanted to become a ninja like everyone else." Konan slapped him and ran after the dog and omiki. Rubbing his cheek he followed after them.

When he arrived he saw kisame holding omiki who was now fully covered in gauze and bandages. He had a full on glare at Itachi for he was the one to start training her. "This is why I said no Itachi." Kisame spat out.

"She is too never train again until she is of age like the rest of had." Konan said very mad that Itachi and Pein knew about this and never told her. The second she said that omiki got up and started crying limping to Orochimaru's room and locking herself in there.

"Omiki...please come out un." Deidara knocked on the door gently. "c-"

"no! I hate everyone! Why can't I be a ninja! It's not fair you all can go to hell!" She began sobbing into her knees. They were all ninja so why couldn't she become one too? Such hypocrites. She could hear Konan talking through the door being for her to come out. "no!" She didn't have to. There was a bathroom a fridge and clothes so she could stay there as long as her food lasted. She curled against the sheets. They smelled like chemicals but that's what Orochimaru smells like so that was one of Omiki's favorite scents.

She would train in here for she was the only one who knew about the extra room full of experiments that Orochimaru made. Omiki walked in there still crying. "You okay kid?" Looked up to see an eight year old boy in a tank. He had white hair with purple eyes. They were warm eyes, eyes full of soul. Even though he was trapped inside a tank he seemed happy. She walked over to him and leaned her forehead on the glass and started sobbing. "a-ah what did I do wrong?" The boy asked

"Mommy is so mean! All I want to do is being Orochimaru back home by becoming a ninja but they won't let me!" The boy frowned at his name. Swimming to the top of the water he jumped out of the tank and embraced omiki in a tight wet hug. "I...it's not fair..." She hugged back.

"What's your name kid? I'm Suigetsu..." he smiled. Omiki looked at his teeth and they were just like Kisame's. He tucked her hair behind her ear and walked to a robe on the floor and put it on since he was naked.

"Omiki...my name is omiki..." she walked over to him and tied the sash in the back where he was having trouble." sui-san what are you doing in her anyway?" He frowned. He didn't want to upset her by telling her that Orochimaru had done experiments on him and just left him there to rot in hell.

"Um...I live here...hey omiki do you have any food? I'm hungry..." She nodded and ran to the other room to grab food for the hungry eight year old boy. "thank you..." He smiled again.

"Orochimaru used to be in here...Why didn't you go with him..." She frowned and handed him food which he began eating almost eight away. "You don't have to tell me" she really didn't care why he didn't go she was happy that he didn't because now she wouldn't really be lonely while she locked herself in the rooms.

**Well that's all for this chapter I hope you liked it please favorite follow and comment lots of comments **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone thank you for reading lately. Sorry for not updating but I have been grounded. To make up for it I have written a couple chapters for afterwards and I have written a new story too. Please leave reviews even if you don't have an account. Please follow and favorite. Thank you guys do much and remember I don't own Naruto**

Everyone who would walk past the room would frown. Omiki wouldn't answer them she would just walk to the other part of the room and talk to Suigetsu. They would try to get her out by putting food beside the door but she would wait till night time when everyone was asleep to grab it. She would give it to Suigetsu since he hasn't eaten in a long time and he needed it. They would talk for hours until omiki passed out.

Every day Deidara would try to pick the lock, Zetsu would try to sink into the room; Itachi would bribe her with mochi ice cream or ohagi,

Mochi ice cream is frozen yogurt or putting wrapped in nice hot fresh mochi and then frozen again. Ohagi is mochi wrapped in anko (sweet bean paste.) Or filled with anko.

, Kakuzu with toys, Pein with a puppy, Konan even tried lying about letting her train but omiki knew she was lying, Hidan wanted to turn her into a jashinist Sasori was going to teach her how To make puppets, and Kisame would try to do her hair. Kisame was the closest one to get her out but they all failed because when they would touch the door they would get shocked since Suigetsu and omiki put sealing tags on the border line of the room.

"Why don't you go out? They seem to want you back there..." Suigetsu frowned and continued to eat their dinner that Konan laid out for them. She shook her head and began eating the large plate of hot tofu. When their food was almost gone she yelled through the walls asking for more. They just wanted their baby girl back out so they have her more food. Suigetsu already raided the fridge until all the food was gone.

"I won't go out until I'm allow to train." Suigetsu smacked her in a punishing way just like his mother would to him. Tears formed in her eyes and she rubbed her cheek.

"ninjas suck. They are killers why would you want to be a ninja? You are going to bed and I'm unlocking the door. No more of this ninja shit until you are older. "He picked her up and put her on her bed knocking her out. Suigetsu walked to the door and used chakra to change his voice to sound like Omiki's. " Dei...Sasori...I want a hug..." he scattered and the second he heard footsteps he ran back to his tank knowing that he wouldn't be able to see omiki ever again.

The door was kicked in and it was Deidara. "I thought she called un..." He shrugged it off and picked omiki up into his arms Walking into Konan's room and handed her to Konan. "She finally came out hmm." He sat down beside Konan. Konan brushed her fingers through Omiki's orange locks and smiled. She whispered a thank you than walked out of her room to tell pein about omiki.

Everyone was happy to see omiki out of the room especially kisame. He held her for a good hour and would still be holding her if it wasn't for the fact that he had to go to the bathroom. Konan had quickly locked up Orochimaru's room and forbid anyone to go in. Once she had woken up and went to Hidan and have him a big hug.

Omiki apologized quietly. Hidan smiled and picked her up into his arms and hugged her back tightly. When she was set back on the ground Deidara asked her," why were you training anyway un?"

"I want Oro back that's why." He frowned and shook her slightly.

"He is not coming back. No matter how much you train he will not come hmm!" She smirks and whispered into his ear, ' I will prove you wrong Deidara'.

**Sorry for it not being as long as you might have wanted it. I have made two other stories can you go and check them out? Thank you. Review review review! Favorite and follow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize dearly. I am super sorry for not updating but I have exams and a lot of crap has been happening to me. I am making it up to you with updating every of my stories by Monday and I have two days left to update two stories it's going to be a challenge but I will do it. I will stop with all this Jibber Jabber and get writing.**

**I do not own any thing in this fan fiction except the plot line and my characters.**

**Afterwards chapter 6:**

"Hey mommy" Omiki began shaking Konan. Omiki had turned five now and began going to daycare. The snow was falling like crazy and it was only a month away from Christmas. Her teacher had made them make ornaments, cookies for Santa, and taught them how to wrap presents for family. "Mommy what is Chr-"

"Omiki! Silence she is sleeping okay?" Pein yelled at the youngster. Standing up from his desk he pulled the midget into his arms walking out of the room to let Konan rest in peace. "What were you asking anyway?" Omiki huffed at the question and took her tongue out at her father. Pein sighed and pinched her nose. Omiki muttered something softly and he raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I said what is Christmas...Sensei is making us do Christmas things and nobody will tell me what it is..." She frowned into her father's chest and hugged him tightly. A frown appeared on his lips and he began rubbing her back to try and calm her down.

"Omiki honey Christmas is a day where you get presents from your...from Santa and if you are a bad child you don't get any presents at all so be good." Each time he had said presents Omiki's eye got large with excitement. Question after question was asked and Pein was getting a little annoyed and began regretting telling her what the holiday was any way. "Omiki go bother someone..." She had fallen asleep in his arms. It was late and Pein was now the only one who was awake. Walking back to his room he laid down beside Konan and placed Omiki in the center of the two. _One big happy family..._

The sun had risen and everyone had woken up. Omiki had left for daycare and everyone went on their marry way, unless your name was Omiki. Our loved ginger didn't like her classmates and they didn't like her either. They were so reckless and got into her business when it wasn't needed. Didn't they know who she was? How could they be so annoying? Other than that, she was fine. Though….there was a person she did like. Her teacher, Ms. Suki.

Her teacher had long blonde hair. Her eyes were a beautiful white opal with hints of turquois and cobalt. The teacher treated her kindly unlike the other students who would pick on her for the freckles that covered her body like a virus. Even the boys who had beaten her while she was trying to train were there but they treated her with respect since they were the teacher's children and knew who she was.

Children would be playing in the snow, others would be eating snacks, but poor omiki would just be sleeping on her cot. A girl walked to her and placed a kiss on her forehead then cut P.O.Y on her shoulder. "Mine" The girl hid her blue hair under her hood and disappeared into the shadows.

A wave of electric shocks swam down her spine causing her to wake. Omiki didn't notice the wound, turning back to her pillow she fell back asleep waiting for the day to be over so she could back home. But of course no one cared what she wanted to do and was woken up again. "Omiki…honey your mother left a note saying that no one will be home so you will have to come with me….Is that okay?" Omiki nodded still half asleep and held onto the adult curling into a ball.

Ms. Suki's house wasn't that far it was only a couple of minutes by walking. The house was large and very quiet. There was a dog on the couch and a cat lying on top of it. "Boys go take a bath then I will start making dinner." Suki placed omiki on the couch beside the animals as she walked into the kitchen to prepare some tea.

"Teacher….I want to go home….I want papa…" The girl frowned and hugged the adult. Omiki had never been away from home this long. Usually after school she would wait outside for Konan or Pein to pick her up and they would be home in no time. "Wanna go…I want to go home…" Suki frowned and rubbed Omiki's back trying to calm her down. "T….take me home..."

"I'm sorry honey but I can't do that…your mother told me to take you with me only for today though….please bear with it the day will be done before you know it." Omiki began crying she missed everyone. She needed her family. "….iki….please…How about we go take a bath….sound like fun?" Suki cupped her chin and tilted it up wiping the tears out of her hazel eyes. The ginger nodded and let go of the blonde.

"Hot springs?" Suki shook her head and chuckled, "Where are we supposed to bathe then? In a puddle?" Laughter filled the room and Suki rolled onto her back holding her stomach. "Teacher…What's so funny"

"You really are a princess huh?" Suki stood up and ruffled her hair. "We have a bath….like the hot springs but smaller. You will like it I promise…" Picking her up into her arms she began walking until they reached a large room. The walls were blue and they were outlined with tiles. "You can go first if you would like _Hime-sama_. I can wai-"

"I am not a princess! Mommy always take baths with me….I don't like bathing on my own…You have to bathe with me." Omiki puffed her cheeks out and crossed her arms over her chest. Suki nodded and helped Omiki get her clothes off then did the same for herself. "H..Hot!" Jumping out of the water quickly omiki screetched and rubbed her skin not realizing she made a huge mess of the water. " _Gomen…._um Teacher? How did you get all those scars…."

**More chapters to come today so don't worry I will make it up to you all by staying up writing all day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know several of you guys are pissed off at me for not updating in...how many months? well im sorry. i really am i just got into one of the greatest schools a transfer student can get into and i will not be able to update in a very long time. please dont be pissed. Studies are more important and my english teacher is trying to help me get my actual story published. Its a forced hiatus and once a new chapter comes up you know im back into action some of you guys are probably thinking why is she wasting her time writing this letter when she could be making the chapter. This is important for you to know...Im sorry. I am.**

** - SeaStarSwag**


End file.
